COMPLICATED
by junghayo
Summary: Menjadi seorang selir Raja mungkin bukan keputusan yg tepat. Tapi, dia harus melakukan itu untuk membalaskan dendam klan dan keluarganya. Mereka yg telah membantai keluarganya, harus menerima balasan yg setimpal./"... Tidak akan ku biarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang. Tunggu pembalasanku, Uchiha."\


" **Kesempatan itu hanya akan datang** **sekali dalam hidupmu.** **Dapatkan kesempatan itu selagi kau mampu.** " — Anonymous.

.

.

.

" **Yang Mulia Raja**! **Yang Mulia Raja**!"

"Ada apa, Yamato? Kenapa kau begitu terburu-buru?"

" **Yang Mulia** , tolong bunuh saya! Mereka menolak kesepakatan untuk bekerja sama dengan **Yang Mulia**! **Raja Haruno** , tidak sudi bekerja sama dengan kerajaan **Uchiha**!"

"Apa? Kurang ajar! Rupanya mereka ingin mencari masalah denganku. Yamato, siapkan pasukan untuk malam ini! Kita akan menyerang kerajaan **Haruno** , malam ini."

"Tapi, **Yang Mulia** —"

"Segera lakukan! Ini perintah!"

"Baik, **Yang Mulia Raja**!"

.

.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Berani sekali kau menampakkan wajahmu di istanaku, **Uchiha Fugaku**!"

"Kau harus menerima balasan karena telah menolak kesepakatan yang aku kirimkan! Mati kau, **Haruno Kizashi**!"

"Dasar bedebah! Rasakan ini!"

"Suamiku! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

" **Mebuki** , pergilah! Kau harus segera pergi dari sini!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

" **Mebuki**! Pergilah dan selamatkan dirimu dan juga putri kita! Biar aku yang mengurus semua ini! Pergi!"

.

.

"Lari, nak! Ayo lari!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Paman. Kakiku berdarah,"

"Naiklah ke punggungku. Paman akan menggendongmu."

.

.

" **Yang Mulia Raja** telah tewas. Kami menemukannya terkapar di halaman istana **Haruno**."

"Suamiku!"

"Ayah!"

.

.

" **Yang Mulia** **Pangeran**!"

"Ada apa?"

" **Yang Mulia,** besok adalah hari penobatan Anda untuk menjadi **Raja** baru di kerajaan **Uchiha**."

"Aku tahu itu, Shino."

" **Yang Mulia** , saya harap Anda sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk penobatan besok."

"Hn."

.

.

"Mereka harus menerima balasan yang setimpal."

"Apa maksud, Paman?"

"Kau harus menjadi selir **Raja** , jika kau ingin membalaskan dendam klan kita dan juga kematian orang tuamu."

"Menjadi selir **Raja**? Apa itu harus, Paman?"

" **Sakura** , kau sudah mengetahui rahasia di balik dendam kita. Bahkan, kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, orang tuamu di—"

"Paman, hentikan. Aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi."

"Maka, lakukanlah, nak. Demi Ayah, Ibumu dan kerajaan **Haruno**."

.

.

"Aku ingin berburu di hutan. Cepat siapkan kuda!"

"Baik, **Yang Mulia**."

"Kiba, ambilkan busur dan beberapa anak panah untukku."

"Baik, **Yang Mulia**."

.

.

"Sebagai keluarga **Uchiha** tertua disini, aku berniat menikahkanmu dengan **Putri** dari klan **Yamanaka**. Pernikahan akan di langsungkan minggu depan!"

"Terserah, aku tidak peduli."

" **Yang Mulia Raja**! Anda tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu di depan, **Madam** **Uchiha**."

"Ck!"

.

.

" **Yang Mulia Raja** telah tiba!"

"Selamat datang, **Yang Mulia**. Kami merasa sangat senang, Anda datang mengunjungi kami."

"Hn. Itu sudah menjadi tugas seorang **Raja**."

.

.

"Dasar bodoh! Ini jahitannya kurang rapi! Perbaiki!"

"B-baik, Shizune-sama."

"Lakukan dengan benar! Aku membayar kalian bukan untuk melakukan kesalahan! Jangan sampai aku menemukan sedikit pun kesalahan lagi. Jika tidak, kalian tahu apa hukuman yang akan aku berikan. Kembali bekerja!"

"Ha'i!"

.

.

"Klan **Haruno** , eh?"

"Ya, Tuan. Saya mendengar bahwa ada dari mereka yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Seorang gadis kecil dan seorang pria dewasa."

"Hn, sepertinya ini akan menarik. Pergi dan selidiki mengenai mereka berdua! Ini mungkin akan menjadi umpan yang bagus untuk bisa menghancurkan kerajaan **Uchiha**."

.

.

" **Sakura** , perkenalkan dia adalah Hatake Kakashi, teman Paman sekaligus pimpinan partai selatan."

"Apa kabar, **Tuan** **Putri**?"

"Tunggu, Paman, jika pria ini adalah pimpinan partai selatan, itu berarti dia adalah orang kepercayaan **Uchiha**! Pasti pria ini ada maksud tersembunyi berteman dengan, Paman!"

" **Sakura** , dia adalah teman Paman. Dia orang yang baik dan dia berpihak pada kita."

"Apa maksud, Paman? Pria ini berpihak pada kita?"

"Ya. Dia juga punya misi yang sama dengan kita. Intinya, dia juga ingin membalaskan dendam pada kerajaan **Uchiha**."

"Itu benar. Jangan takut, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Dan dia akan membantumu untuk bisa masuk ke istana itu. Menjadi salah satu kandidat selir **Raja**."

.

.

"Ayah, Ibu, tolong berkati aku. Aku akan membalaskan dendam klan **Haruno** , termasuk kematian kalian. Tidak akan ku biarkan mereka hidup dengan tenang. Tunggu pembalasanku, **Uchiha**."

" **Sakura**?"

"Ya, Paman? Ada apa?"

"Kau sedang apa, nak?"

"Aku sedang meminta restu mereka, Paman."

"Oh. Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Dia sedang menunggumu di luar,"

"Siapa, Paman?"

.

.

"Apa ini, **Madam**?"

"Ini adalah kanzashi emas milikku saat muda dulu. Aku juga memakainya saat di upacara pernikahanku. Sekarang, ini milikmu."

"Apa ini emas asli, **Madam**?"

"Hm. Apa kau menyukainya, **Ratu**?"

"Tentu, **Madam**. Aku sangat menyukainya. Arigatō."

.

.

"Masuklah, **Sakura**. Sekarang kau sudah terdaftar menjadi salah satu kandidat selir **Raja**. Temuilah wanita bernama Senju Tsunade, dia akan membawamu ke ruangan tempat para kandidat selir **Raja** berada."

"Baiklah, **Kakashi-san**. Tapi, apa mereka tidak akan mencurigaiku? Bagaimana jika aku ketahuan?"

"Hn, itu tidak akan terjadi. Lagipula, rambutmu sudah kau warnai, tidak akan ada yang tahu. Tenang saja. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu."

"Arigatō, Paman."

.

.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa meramal masa depan **Raja** dan **Ratu**?"

"Tentu, **Madam**. Banyak orang yang mengandalkan saya. Apa yang saya ramalkan tidak pernah melenceng,"

"Kalau begitu, tolong ramal sang **Ratu**. Apa dia akan memiliki anak bersama **Raja**?"

.

.

"Siapa namamu?"

" **Ami**. Nama saya **Ami** , Nyonya."

" **Ami**? Apa itu nama aslimu? Apa marga keluargamu?"

"Saya tidak memiliki marga, Nyonya. Dan saya tidak memiliki keluarga."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak memiliki keluarga? Dimana keluargamu?"

"Mereka semua sudah mati."

.

.

"Saya tahu saya bukanlah wanita yang sempurna. Saya tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk **Yang Mulia**. Tapi, apa dengan mengadakan hal seperti ini bisa menyelesaikan masalah, **Yang Mulia**?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Anda seperti menganggap seolah-olah saya adalah sebuah mainan. Dan saya tidak menyukai itu,"

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan bahwa kau sebuah mainan? Jika kau masih ingin menjadi **Ratu,** berikan aku seorang keturunan dan aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu."

.

.

"Selamat! Anda terpilih menjadi selir **Raja**!"

"Saya?"

"Ya. **Raja** telah memilihmu, Nona **Ami**. Sekali lagi, selamat!"

"Wah, Anda sungguh beruntung! Aku jadi iri padamu,"

"Apa yang membuat Anda iri pada saya? Menurut saya itu biasa saja."

.

.

" **Ami** ,"

"Ada apa, **Yang Mulia** memanggil saya?"

"Aku tidak memanggilmu,"

"Lalu, mengapa Anda menyebut nama saya?"

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyebut namamu? Sekarang, aku berhak atas dirimu."

"Benarkah? Apa yang Anda maksud dengan 'aku berhak atas dirimu'?"

"Karena, sekarang kau adalah selir **Raja**. Kau adalah milikku."

.

.

"Jika kau menyetujui persyaratan yang aku tujukan, kita bisa menghancurkan kerajaan **Uchiha** secara bersama-sama."

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Katakan apa alasan di balik ketidaksetujuanmu?"

"Hanya aku yang akan menghancurkan kerajaan **Uchiha**."

.

.

"Ah, **Ratu**. Sedang apa kau disini? Bukankah kau sedang menghadiri suatu acara bersama **Madam**?"

"Aku menolak untuk ikut,"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin menemuimu."

"Oh,"

"Apa **Raja** semalam berada disini?"

.

.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, bayi itu harus mati! Ambil ini dan tuangkan pada minumannya. Jangan membuat dia curiga, lakukan seperti biasa saja."

"Baik, **Yang Mulia Ratu**."

"Hm, pergilah."

.

.

" **Sakura**! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau membatalkan rencana kita untuk membalaskan dendam kepada mereka?"

"Maafkan aku, Paman. Aku tidak bisa,"

"Kenapa? Katakan apa alasanmu membatalkan rencana kita? Apa dia mencoba menekanmu? Apa dia mengancammu?"

"Tidak, Paman. Bukan seperti itu,"

"Katakan yang sejujurnya, **Sakura**."

"Aku mencintainya, Paman. Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Mencoba membunuhku, huh? Sayangnya, aku tidak selemah itu!"

"Sialan kau **Uchiha**!"

"Enyah kau ke neraka!"

.

.

"Kehancuran **Uchiha** sudah didepan mata."

"Siapkan pasukan malam ini, kita akan menyerang istana **Uchiha** , malam ini juga."

"Baik, Tuan!

"Penghianatan akan dibalas dengan penghianatan juga. Bukan begitu?"

"Hn."

.

.

" **SAKURA**!"

"S-selamatkan bayi k-kita, jangan s-sampai dia t-terbunuh. Ukh~"

" **Sakura** , bertahanlah! Tetaplah bertahan! Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan meninggalkanmu!"

"A-aku bahagia bisa h-hidup bersamamu, **Sasuke**. A-aku sangat b-bahagia. Uh, kau sudah b-berbaik hati u-untuk menerimaku, w-walau aku b-beberapa kali ingin m-membunuhmu, uh"

"Tidak, **Sakura** ... Jangan berbicara lagi! Tetap bertahan, aku akan mencari bantuan!"

" **Sasuke** , t-terimakasih untuk s-semuanya."

.

.

 **Just Notes!**

This is **PROLOGUE**!

Semua yg tertulis diatas adalah bagian dari dialog para tokoh di fic ini. Maaf, jika tidak nyambung or apalah. Sekian~

See ya in next chapter!

.

.

 **junghayoung.**


End file.
